Teaser: LXG2 Above & Beyond
by Clez
Summary: A preview of what is to come in my next fulllength LXG story, with a somewhat if you're a fan of the comics at least 'familiar' plotline...


**Author's Note:** … On second thought… I'm not saying anything. _Don't_ look at me like that. (The format is different to my other trailers cuz ff.net was being an arse, and I couldn't be bothered to mess with it…)

* * *

_Space… the vastness of it looms above us like an almighty shroud that threatens to engulf all below it, as it seems we are standing on a hill._

_… Overlooking London in all its industrial, blinking 'glory'._

_Suddenly, we hear a sound, like extended thunder, or a… is that a comet? Our eyes lift to the heavens, and we watch in a mixture of horror and awe as a great shell of something terrible plummets towards us, falling ever faster and with more intention, as if it has a life of its own. An otherworldly screech accompanies the horrible descent, before it shoots **over** us, and **slams** into the ground on the other side of the hill._

_We turn, through the dust and debris, eyes hazy and clouded with dirt that has been kicked up by the thunder-crack of an impact. It must have been heard – if not felt – for miles around. Hesitantly, we begin to approach… one tiny, baby step at a time, timid and afraid but oddly curious, as if drawn by something not of this world… something awful and of nightmares._

_Even as we watch, a kind of hideous, eerie pendulum head lifts on a sort of crane neck from within the shell itself, as large and egg-like as it is, still glowing from the heat of breaking the atmosphere of Earth. The 'eye' – for that is how it appears – glares down on us, and then hums in a queer, terrifying fashion…_

_… FLASH! … Oblivion._

_Darkness prevails for a number of heart-wrenching, agonising seconds, and we hear a slow drumming, like the approach of doom itself, a slow beat as if cast out by an army drawing near. Boom. Boom. Boom._

_Flashes of dim light and fog begin to accompany the drumming, and in each one is the brief revelation of a figure, all dramatic and heroic in their very stances._

_Boom – We see a large peaked hat, and a swirling coat around large leather boots, a glinting knife in the belt with empty pouches and pockets, a worn and weathered waistcoat and sash around the neck. Shadow is cast over the face, and only a flash of white hair is seen._

_Darkness._

_Boom – We see a flitter of movement as if from many animals, and hear an odd, spine-tingling screeching. The creatures spin and merge, creating an obviously feminine figure, with long elegant skirts and coats, a flowing mane of curled brown hair. There is a flash of red eyes and a growl._

_Darkness._

_Boom – The shouldering of a leather trench coat draws our eye, and a pair of floating pince-nez turn in our direction, the peak of a wide, tall trilby lowered strategically to cover his… painted face?_

_Darkness._

_Boom – A man steps into the wan illumination, and he is dressed formally, his chestnut hair smoothed to the side, his collar starched and buttoned. But when we see his shadow, it is large and looming, the shape of a monster, which seems to chuckle._

_Darkness._

_Boom – The glint of silver and ornate gilding only catches our eyes again, and we see a regal man come into focus, his turban pressed neatly and folded with intricate precision and care. His scabbard is polished and well cared for, and his weathered hand is resting on the hilt, in preparation._

_Darkness._

_Boom – The final figure is similar to the first, with subtle differences. The long, swirling coat is black, and cloth, whereas the cap is lower and also dark, but casting shadow as well, like that of the first. His white shirt is unbuttoned partially, and he wears waist holsters, with Colt pistols that momentarily catch the light, reflecting it back. Perhaps the most prominent feature about this young figure is the Winchester lever-action rifle cast over his right shoulder, casually. The face lifts slightly, revealing green eyes for just a second…_

_… Darkness._

_Screams erupt deafeningly, and in a heartbeat, we see London… in flame, as if collapsing into the very pits of hell. People run in a blind panic, and a terrible thundering noise begins, even as our collection of heroic figures stand in the centre of the chaos. We settle on their faces one at a time._

**Sean Connery**__

_Allan Quatermain's expression is blank; his elephant gun – Matilda – held at the ready, cocked and levelled._

**Shane West**__

_Special Agent Tom Sawyer mirrors Quatermain, his Winchester aimed at what we cannot yet see, his jaw set grimly._

**Peta Wilson**__

_Wilhelmina Harker glares, her blue eyes narrowing for a moment as she draws in a breath._

**Naseeruddin Shah**

_Captain Nemo tears his ornamental sword from its gleaming scabbard, and his face hardens._

**Jason Flemyng**__

_Doctor Henry Jekyll – as frightened as he looks – squares his shoulders and pulls a small bottle from his pocket._

**Tony Curran**__

_Finally, Rodney Skinner removes his coat, and pulls off his pince-nez and trilby, vanishing entirely._

_We follow the eyes of the **League of Extraordinary Gentlemen** as they simultaneously focus on one gigantic target… an enormous, nightmarish iron tripod stamps onto the scene, creaking and groaning as its three legs break into the cobbled streets, its great body swivelling._

_Flashes of action swirl past the screen for as long as it takes to blink, and doing so would cause you to miss the images shown._

_The Nautilus is caught in a sea of red, tangles of arm-like reeds reaching up to try and snatch crew from the surface of the vessel._

_Mina Harker swarms in a cloud of bats around the very pinnacle of one of the metal tripods, slashing with her daggers and trying to find a weakness._

_Edward Hyde runs full pelt at a tripod, and slams into its leg, refusing stalwartly to let go, grinning maniacally._

_Nemo shouts orders to his crew, standing atop the conning tower as the red Thames surges around them eerily._

_Allan Quatermain, Mina Harker and Tom Sawyer stand in a forest, when a gigantic shadow looms over them from behind. They turn, and their eyes widen, jaws drop, and rifles are raised, even as a bellow fills the scene._

_Rodney Skinner peers around a corner, looking left and right, before biting his lip and proceeding stealthily down the corridor._

_Tom Sawyer is moving… atop a great horse, possibly a carriage animal, galloping at full pelt across a field. He removes his hands from the reins, pulls his Winchester loose, cocks and loads it, and raises it to fire. We follow with lightning speed down the barrel and the trajectory of the bullet carries us to… a looming, mountainous tripod._

_And then the darkness, even as the crackling of fires and the wailing of screams is heard again. They fade away, and the fire begins to eat up the screen we are staring at. As we stare in transfixed horror, the words are burned into the backdrop…_

_**LXG2: ABOVE & BEYOND**_

****

****

******COMING SOON…****__**

**__**

**__**

_Fade to black…_


End file.
